Decisions, Decisions
by crystalblue19
Summary: Shifty grinned and looked at the two boys. "You have three girls to choose from, pick whichever one is the cutest." Nutty/Flaky, Shifty/Flaky, Lifty/Flaky


**Just a short oneshot based off of a comic I saw on pixiv. Btw, you guys should check out AmIObsessed's profile, she always has something new on there. xD**

**xXx**

It was after school, Toothy and Nutty decided to hang back in the empty classroom to copy each others notes when the twins suddenly showed up, the elder slamming a picture onto the table, startling the two boys at their sudden appearance.

"What do you guys want?" Toothy asked after getting over his initial shock.

Shifty smirked, his gloved hand still covering the item. "Lifty and I are bored and decided that we want to get your guys opinion on something~"

"Hehe, what?" Nutty giggled around the lollipop in his mouth, tilting his head from side to side to see what Shifty was hiding.

The older twin finally decided to move his hand to reveal a picture of three girls with numbers over their heads. "We want you guys to pick which girl do you guys think look best in the school uniform?" He grinned.

Lifty used his finger to point at each girl. "You can either choose one for Giggles, two for Lammy, or three for Petunia~"

Shifty propped a hand on his hip. "Lifty and I will pick too so we can decide who's the cutest girl."

Toothy blinked with a small smile, this should be interesting. His brown eyes examined each girl carefully.

His concentration was broken when Shifty threw an arm around his shoulder. "So..who do you pick?" He asked the buck toothed boy, his other hand expertly fishing out the distracted boy's wallet to hide in his pocket.

Lifty did the same thing with Nutty, but the candy addicted boy didn't seem to really be looking at the picture. Atleast, that's what Lifty thought, he can't tell with that lazy eye.

"Hmm," Toothy's smile widened as he finally seem to come to a decision. "I guess...I choose number one Giggles. She looks really cute in the uniform."

They all then looked at Nutty, but he was more concentrated on eating his lollipop more than anything. Lifty rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll pick next."

His forest green eyes scanned the picture boredly. "Number two Lammy...she looks like the adorable shy type."

Shifty noticing that it was his turn, rubbed a thumb along his chin contemplatively. "Hmm...Maybe number three Petunia, she's not too bad on the eyes."

They all turned back on the lazy eyed boy. "Okay, Nutty. Hurry up and pick one, your vote will decide who's girl is the cutest."

Still happily licking his lollipop, Nutty jittered a bit in his seat. "Hehe, ha, oh, I choose, hehe...number four!" He giggled childishly and went back to eating his lollipop.

Shifty slapped a palm to his face, dragging it down in irritation, he sent the hyper teen an annoyed glare. "We don't have a number four idiot; pick either one, two, or three!"

Nutty sent him a blank look before breaking out in a series of giggles. "Haha, but Flaky is, hehe, number four!"

The older twin arched a brow at the bouncing boy. "Flaky doesn't count! She doesn't even wear a girl's uniform, we don't know what she looks like under the baggy boy's uniform that she always wears." Shifty growled.

"Agh!" Nutty cried, kicking his feet and flailing his arms like an angry child. "I don't wanna pick any of those! I pick four, I pick four! I want four!"

Shifty gritted his teeth and slammed his palms loudly on the desk, smoldering eyes burning into the tantrum throwing boy. "Flaky is not an op-"

"Ah!" Everything silenced at once when they heard a feminine cry along with a thud of a body dropping to the floor.

All four heads shot to the open door to see Flaky sitting up onto her knees, rubbing her aching rear. "O-ow, I'm not used to these sandals..."

She hadn't seem to notice them in the room and they usually would have just turned back to their own business, if it wasn't for Flaky's appearance.

The four stared at her with wide eyes, blinking repeatedly to make sure that what they were seeing was real.

For instead of her usual loose boy's uniform, the shy redhead was wearing a tight girl's uniform.

A really tight uniform, it looked a bit too small for her and her apparently voluptuous body that they never knew she had.

Her cheeks darkened as she tried to pull the shirt down to cover her exposed midriff, which ended up being in vain as the neckline of the shirt was tugged down low enough to show off a generous amount of cleavage to the boy's fascinated eyes.

Lifty gulped and nervously tried to hide the front of his now tightened pants, continuing to openly stare as his twin plugged his nose to keep more blood from dribbling out.

Nutty was staring with a big goofy smile as Flaky carefully picked herself up from the floor, shamefully trying to cover up her chest and belly.

"W-why did I ever l-let Lammy talk me into w-wearing this? N-now I have to find h-her and get my o-old clothes back." Flaky mumbled to herself, using her arms to cover any exposed flesh.

Now that she was standing up, the boys eyes then wandered down to her shapely legs, practically drooling at the amount of creamy skin exposed to their lewd gaze.

She turned away and began to hurriedly walk off, the three green haired boys acted immediately, scrambling from their place to huddle at the open door, watching the redhead walk away.

They were completely mesmerized by the hypnotizing sway of her hips swinging from side to side in her rush to find her friend; and Toothy could only stare at them in confusion. "Guys?"

"I change my vote to number four!" Lifty shouted, refusing to turn away from the open door, attempting to hide his front against the wall he was pressed against.

"Same. I'm voting number four." Shifty agreed with a mumble, wiping his nose with his scarf.

Nutty giggled. "Hehe, I told you that number four is the one! She always buys my candy! Hahaha...hehe, I feel tingly down there…hehe."

Toothy's eye twitched at the ogling boys. "Well, you guys certainly changed your minds fast."

**xXx**

**Hehe, quick and pointless oneshot. :p**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
